Ghost In My House
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Megan and Alice meet a new alien who can be frightening, but can he show them he is one of their fun-loving uncles? Written by guestsurprise per my request. I only posted it for them. :)


**A story guestsurprise did for me. Thank you so much, Amigo! Vamps belongs to guestsurprise and I only own Alice, Megan, and the Grant Mansion. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Ghost In My House**

Megan and Alice were having a great time playing outside. It was sunny and warm and nothing could spoil the day!

"Let's go for a quick swim!" Alice smiled.

"Sure! But we need to change first!" Megan chirped. Both girls gave each other a high five and then they took off towards the Mansion. Once inside, both ran to their rooms to change, but not before almost plowing into Whampire and Vamps.

"Whoa!" Whampire chuckled as he grabbed Megan.

"Now what's the hurry, you two?" Vamps laughed as he grabbed Alice. The girls stopped and giggled as the Vladats started gently tickling them.

"Sorry guys! We were just getting ready to go swimming!" The seven year old smiled.

"Alright, but you better hurry before it gets too late," Vamps added.

"Ok!"

Both girls then scampered up to their rooms and changed. When they came back, they started running outside, but just as they were about to swim, it began to rain and storm.

"Now that ruined everything!" Alice whimpered.

"Don't worry, maybe we can go later. We can explore the Mansion for a while; there is still a lot to see. Everyone is leaving soon to go to work, so we have this whole place to ourselves," Megan smiled.

"Not exactly…," a deep voice cooed. Both girls turned around and saw a ghost-like creature slowly rising from the ground and his eye glared at them. "I don't think I have met you two yet…"

"RUN!" Megan screamed.

"GHOST!" Alice wailed! The eight year old then grabbed Megan's hand and took off running down the hallway.

"Stop!" Ghostfreak commanded. He then dove under the floor and went invisible.

"DADDY!" Megan screamed.

"VAMPS!" Alice hollered. But they were too late; the Vladats had already left for work.

"What are we gonna do now?! There is no one here in the house but the ghost!" Megan panicked. She then felt the room suddenly get cold. She turned around and she and Alice were face to face with the ghost-like creature again.

"Now calm down, you two; we need to talk!" Ghostfreak said as he unleashed his striped tentacles.

"RUN MEGAN RUN!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs, but Ghostfreak was not going to let them go that easily. He grabbed Alice and she got so scared that she threw a punch at him, but he dodged it.

"Now calm down!" He said in his usual creepy voice. He then gasped as he felt something being thrown on him. Megan threw a sheet over him and while he was getting untangled, the girls took off.

The girls ran down the stairwell but they were tackled as Ghostfreak grabbed them both and flew them to the bottom of the stairs. He then pinned both of them beneath him. His eye narrowed in frustration, but not anger. However, the girls thought he was very angry!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed.

"NOW WE MADE HIM MAD! LET US GO!" Megan wailed.

"Shhh! I'm not angry; I will not harm you!"

"LET US GO!"

"No…you both need to come with me," he replied gently as he gathered them in his tentacles and took them to his room. Now that it was almost night time, being with a ghost-like alien made them even more scared. But while he was getting them inside the room, the girls decided to do one more desperate attempt and pull his tail.

"WHOA! HEY!" He gasped as he saw them now trying to get away. "Not so fast!"

"He's going to kill us!" Alice screamed, now tears were flowing down her cheeks. He then grabbed Alice mid-run with his tail, making sure to wrap it around her mouth to keep her from screaming. He then placed one hand on Megan's mouth.

"Now easy, you two…easy!" Ghostfreak then grabbed both girls and gently pinched their nerves in their necks.

"Now go to sleep; you both need some rest," He cooed as he gathered them in his arms and let them sleep on his chest.

* * *

 _An hour later…_

"W-What happened?" Alice asked as she and Megan woke up, but she squeaked as she felt a tail wiggle playfully under her chin. Her dark eyes shot wide open and her blond hair now covered her face as she tried to scramble back.

"Glad to see you are awake," he chuckled. He then used his tentacles to pull them towards him.

"THIS IS IT!" Megan screamed.

"You're right…this is where it ends!" Ghostfreak let out a cackle. Both girls screamed, but then they both started laughing as he began to tickle them.

"Yes, this is where your _FEAR_ ends! I'm your uncle Ghostfreak and I won't harm you guys," He laughed as he began to let his claws tickle their stomachs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOOHHOHOOHOHOHO!" Megan squeaked as her brown hair covered her face.

"STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Alice giggled as her blond hair now was all over the place.

"Will you both trust me now?" He laughed.

"OK, OK!" Both girls squealed. He finally stopped and let them recover. They sat up and looked at him in wonder.

"Come on…you can touch me if you like," he smiled as they touched his tentacles.

"Wow, so are you a real ghost?"

"No. I'm an alien with ghost-like abilities," he smiled. "And you both must be Alice and Megan."

"Yep!" Megan smiled.

"That's us; so you're really our uncle?" She smiled.

"Didn't I just say that? Do I need to tickle you both again?" He chuckled. He then wiggled his fingers at them and then the girls began to scream in mock terror as he began to chase them. He then went invisible.

"Where is he?"

"Right here…," a deep voice chuckled. The girls then felt invisible tentacles tickling them on their stomachs, sides, ears, and neck.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NOHOHHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO RUN FOR IT!" Megan laughed out. They managed to jump up but Ghostfreak then became visible again and caught them in their mid-run and they all landed in a tangled heap on the floor.

"Oh no, you don't," Ghostfreak laughed as he pounced on them and all you could see was a heap of arms and legs as the girls were trapped by their uncle. At that moment, Whampire and Vamps came back and saw the commotion and they could only laugh.

"Let's join in the fun," Vamps smiled.

"I agree!" Whampire chuckled as they both ran in together and tackled Ghostfreak and the girls. For the rest of the night, all you could hear was laughter and the sound of happiness.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie, I hope you enjoyed it! This was just for you!**

 **To guestsurprise: I love it! Thank you so much!**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
